Bolster
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: A story I suddenly thought of on episode 310. An IchigoxIshida fic, enjoy!  -Edited-


**Hello! ~ I'm new to this FanFiction thingy so… Please spare me! Well, this story is actually what I fantasize in episode 310~ Hehe, I'm a fan of IchiIshi so it's obvious that my mind works this way =w= Well, I'll stop talking 'bout myself and enjoy~ (I think there'll be a lot of grammar or whatsoever mistake 'cause English's not my first language) **

**Title: Bolster**

**Anime: Bleach **

**Pairing: IchigoxIshida **

**Genres: Romance (?), Humor (?), Angst (?) Shonen ai **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

When Ichigo woke up from healing, he saw Ishida, Chad, Rukia and Inoue before his eyes. Everyone has a worried expression on their faces. "Kurosaki!" Ishida was the first one who called out for Ichigo. Ichigo doesn't know why but that makes him feels very delighted. "Where am I?" Ichigo saw that the place he's in was unfamiliar. "My house." Rukia said with a deep but gentle voice. "Huh?" Ichigo's eyes scanned around the room and his friends. "You guys! What happened to your injuries?" Ichigo was shocked seeing his friends were in such good conditions. "Kurosaki, did you injured your head? We healed up long time ago." Ishida lifted up his middle finger and fixed his glasses. "A long time ago?" Ichigo was defeated by Ishida's answer. "Ten days have already passed, you know?" Rukia said with a smile on her face. "Ten days…?" Ichigo was still lost. Suddenly, he remembered something important. "My powers…?" He placed a hand on his chest. Everybody have a solemn look on their faces. "Don't worry. They haven't disappeared yet." Rukia said with a smile plastered on her face. "You know…" "Yeah, we heard it from Urahara." "I see…" Ichigo was disappointed. "Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue looks worried about Ichigo. "Ten days ago, you collapsed the moment we are reunited."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ichigo!" Everybody yelled, in the same time Ishida screamed "Kurosaki!" They called out for Ichigo unconsciously when he collapsed. "Urahara-san, what happened to Kurosaki?" Ishida turned to a man in green yukata and a green hat that covers half of his face, he clenched his hands into fists so hard that it turned white. It can even be seen by the eyes that were blocked by the shadow of the hat. Yes, and that's the Urahara Ishida's talking about. Urahara told them all about Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tenshou._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"So… You guys know about it huh…" Ichigo chuckled but what his face showed were depressions. It was a tense moment. Suddenly, Rukia broke the silent. "According to Urahara, there are several stages in the course of losing your Spiritual Pressure." "Stages?" Ichigo doesn't get what Rukia was talking about and ask it out of curiosity. "Yes. First you lose consciousness and the time that your body spent inside the Precipice World flows in reverse." Ishida took over the explanations and explained it flawlessly. Ichigo still doesn't get what the Quincy was talking. "Jeez Kurosaki," Ishida can't stand Ichigo's idiotism. "You still don't get what I'm babbling about don't you? You really are an idiot." Ishida pushed his glasses once more and smirk. "Wha-? What the hell! Can't you _stop_ address me as an idiot?" Ichigo get pissed off by the way how the Quincy addresses him._Can't__he__address__me__nicely?__I__really__wish__that__someday,__maybe__one__day,__Ishida__can__address__me__as__'Ichigo'.__Not__Kurosaki;__not__idiot__nor__shinigami.__Maybe,__just__maybe,__I__also__wish__that__I__can__call__him__'Uryuu'.__And__maybe__one__day,__we__will__call__out__each__others__name__in__the__bed,__along__with__his__sexy__groans__and__moans__…_Ichigo covered half of his face with his palm, hiding the blush on his cheeks. _What__the__Hell__… __What__am__I__thinking.__That__'__s__Ishida__we__'__re__talking__about__… __He__won__'__t..._ Ichigo was going to start the perverted thoughts all over again but was interrupted when Ishida suddenly shouted at him, "Hey Kurosaki! Pay attention when someone is talking! Jeez… You really are hopeless…" Ishida shook his head and Ichigo just glared at him. "Let me give you an example, see how your hair is shorter?" Ichigo lifted his head and stare at Ishida. "What…" "Your height has returned to what it used to be, and your Spiritual Pressure is stable now. And of course, you still retain your shinigami powers. Eventually, however," Ishida paused for a while. "it will move to the next stage."

Ishida looked down when he ended that sentence. A face full of sadness was shown on his face. It seems like a person that is precious to him had disappeared. He clenched his fists so hard that his body was shaking. Ishida almost let the tears filled his orbs but he managed to blink back his tears. Unfortunately, Ichigo saw that he was sobbing. After all, Ishida was terrified when he heard the news. Rukia noted that Ishida was depressed and continued the explanations. "When that happens, you will black out once more, accompanied by intense pain. When you regain consciousness the next time," Paused. Gulps. Rukia scared that Ichigo will break down if he hears this but she had already decided to let Ichigo know the truth, so she continued. "You will lose all your shinigami powers." "You're kidding right…?" Ichigo's eyes widen. Rukia's calculation was right; Ichigo was very shocked when he heard the news. "This is no joke Ichigo," Trying to let Ichigo know that this is the truth and can not be rewrite. "It could occur tomorrow, the day after that or maybe a year later. Even Urahara-san doesn't know how long your current state of unstable Spiritual Pressure will continue." Chad said with a deep tone as usual. "Kurosaki-kun…" The look in Inoue's eyes showed her feelings for now. Full of sadness and pity.

The paper door was paler than usual. The room was darker than Chad's skin. The atmosphere was so quiet and tense that you can even hear a pin drop. Ichigo looked out the paper door with a calm face. But inside is full of sorrow. How he really wished that Ishida can comfort him now. _Ishida,__how__I__wish__to__held__you__in__my__arms__now__… __And__all__these__feelings__will__cannot__be__seen__again__…__Can__you__care__for__me?__Even__just__for__this__once__… _Ichigo really wants to burst out his feelings towards Ishida, the one he loves after what they've experienced. The blue eyes that glares at him every time they met. When the wind blows, it makes his blue hair more beautiful. And his smile, that attracted him the most. When Ishida smiles, Ichigo's feeling towards Ishida grew. Ishida's smiles are rare, he doesn't smile every day. Ichigo will not forget the moment when Ishida smiled at him. Although it's only that one time, but the smile that Ishida wears, will always be carved in Ichigo's heart and until the end.

But, Ichigo cannot let his emotion take him over. Ichigo treasures every moment with Ishida. He fears that if he let Ishida knew about his feelings, their friendship will end the moment he tells Ishida. He doesn't want to screw up their current relationship, he doesn't want to lose what he got now. Ichigo was frightened to realize just how much he _didn't_ want to lose Ishida. Ichigo bit his lips and finally, some words manage to come out of his mouth. "Well, when that time comes, it comes." Ichigo forced a smile so that his friends won't be worried about him. "Kurosaki-kun…" "Don't worry, Inoue. More importantly, I'm glad all of you are okay!" Trying to change the subject. But Ishida doesn't take that. "What're you talking about?" Ichigo was shocked when Ishida suddenly shouted at him. _Is__he__crying?__No,__the__Ishida__I__knew__won't__cry.__But__why__can__I__see__tears__running__down__his__cheeks?_Ichigo tilted his head. "All okay, you say?" Ishida was trying to blink back his tears but some managed to come out from his eyes. "You know you're going to lose your Spirit Energy!" Ishida shouted at Ichigo who was in a shocked stage. "Ishida…" Ichigo was not the only one who's shocked. Chad, Inoue and Rukia were also shocked at Ishida's reaction. They cannot believe that the Ishida, the emotionless Quincy will be concerned about Ichigo, a shinigami that he despised the most. "Ishida…" "Ah…" Ishida noticed the tears that ran down his cheeks and the uncommon actions he made. "S-Sorry, I overreacted," Ishida turned away. Avoiding eye contact with Ichigo. Possibly to hide the pink blush on his cheek and the tears that ran down his flushed cheeks. He lifted a middle finger and pushed up his glasses as usual.

"Why," Ishida's voice was trembling. "Why do you not care about yourself? Why do you keep worrying about others when you don't even have the time to worry about your own self?" Ishida clenched his hands into fists. "Do you have any idea how worried we are when you collapsed so suddenly? Do you know how _I_ felt when you collapsed so suddenly; how worried _I_am?" Ishida turned and faced Ichigo. More tears ran down the Quincy's cheeks. All the Quincy pride Ishida held on for years vanished. He didn't care about his pride or the one his worrying right now is a shinigami. Ichigo is a shnigami he despise the most. But he doesn't felt that now. _Why__am__I__so__worked__up?__It's__Kurosaki__for__God's__sake!__A__shinigami__for__Heaven's__sake!__What__is__wrong__with__me?__Where's__my__pride__to__be__a__Quincy?__What__has__gotten__into__me?__Why,__why?__Kurosaki,__why__do__you__need__to__screw__my__life__up?__I've__done__nothing__to__deserve__this__… __But__why,__Kurosaki?__Why__have__I__fallen__for__you?__Why__are__you__so__damn__idiotic__that__you__can't__even__find__out__that__I__loved__you?__I__love__you__Kurosaki,__I__love__you__…_

"I love you," Ishida blurted out his feelings and covered his mouth immediately. His face flushed furiously. "W-What did you just say, Ishida?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. "I-Ishida-kun? Did you just confess to Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue covered her mouth. They cannot believe that Ishida had just confessed to Ichigo. _Eh?__Confess?__What__the__hell?__Did__Ishida__just__say__what__I__just__heard?__This__is__too__good__to__be__true.__I__want__to__hold__him__in__my__arms,__now._Before Ishida can snap into his senses, Ichigo had already stood up and is walking towards the blushing Quincy, Ichigo reached his arms to Ishida and embraced him tightly. "Kurosaki! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Ishida struggled. "No," Ichigo snuggled into Ishida's neck that feels so warm that he already forgotten the wounds he got from fighting Aizen. "I love you too y'know. So just let me hug you, Uryuu." Waiting for Ishida's protest, but this time, Ishida just let it be. _Did__Kurosaki__just__called__me__'Uryuu'?_Ishida's face flushed from what Ichigo just called him. But he didn't care a damn thing about it. All he did was just embrace the teen back with his arms. " You're such an idiot, Ichigo." Ichigo smirked and lifted his head. "Only to you." Their eyes met. Ishida chuckled. "Where'd you learn to say such ridiculous words?" Ichigo just shrugged and kissed Ishida on the lips. Ishida smiled and kissed back.

They remained in that position until Ichigo's tongue was forcing a way into Ishida's mouth. Ishida was shocked at first but doesn't care about it. Ichigo's tongue was exploring every inch of Ishida's mouth. A fight of dominance was formed. After a few seconds, they parted for air. Both of them are panting viciously. Finally, Ichigo whispered into Ishida's ear, "Hey, Uryuu," Ichigo licked the Quincy's ear throughout, receiving some moans from the Quincy. "Hmm, I-Ichigo, what are you doing…" Ishida clenched his hand on the white shirt Ichigo had when he was healing and let out more moans as Ichigo continue teasing him. "I wanna do it, now." Ichigo smirked and turned to Ishida. "Ichigo! Do you know what you're saying?" Ishida's head went dizzy when he heard the word 'do it'. "Of course I did! Seriously, do you _not_want to do it with me? I mean," Ichigo purred into Ishida's ears. "You're erected, no?" Although Ishida can't see Ichigo's face but he knew that Ichigo was smirking. "You-" Ishida was at a loss for words.

" Ahem! I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but, as you might know, there is a person here who doesn't know what you guys are talking about." Rukia coughed suddenly and signalized Inoue that what the guys are doing was beyond her league. "And if you two want to be all lovely-dovey, please do it in somewhere which is more private. Hello? Everybody can hear what you're murmuring into Ishida's ear, and please, spare us the information. We don't want to know what kind of things that cannot even be aired on TV you guys are talking about." Rukia folded her arms and a slight blush can be seen on her cheeks. "And we are not transparent!"

"Oh, my bad." Ichigo released Ishida and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'm too happy that I'm not aware of my surroundings." Ichigo chuckled. "I'm sorry Kuchiki-san," Ishida pushed up his glasses once more. "Really Ichigo," Ishida coughs and blushed. "I mean Kurosaki, can't you be patient? And one more thing," Ishida finally noticed that Ichigo was still injured. "Lie down!" Ishida suddenly raised his voice and shocked everyone. "Whoa! What the hell Ishida! If you want to do it so badly you can just asked for it, there's no need for shouting," Ichigo teased and Ishida blushed slightly.

"As if you idiot! You're injured aren't you! That's why I want you to lie down! Don't get the wrong idea!" Ishida denied.

"Eh? But I'm so hyper. How can you ask me to rest now? Unless," Ichigo smirked. And the moment he smirked, Ishida knew that he's in a big trouble.

"U-Unless what?" Ishida trembled, trying to avoid eye contact with Ichigo.

"Aw, you don't need to be so terrified. It's not like I'm gonna eat you or somthing." Ichigo purred.

"Yes you will!"

Ichigo smiled and carried Ishida bride-styled. "What? K-Kurosaki! Put me down," Ishida struggled. But Ichigo ignored it and carried him to the futon he slept earlier. "Now!" Flop. "Ugh! Kurosaki! What do you think you're doing, dropping me down so suddenly?" Ichigo _dropped_ Ishida down the moment he shouted 'now'. "Huh? You told me to put you down, no?" Ichigo teased with a playful smirk on his face. "I said _put_ me down, not _drop_ me! You, BAKA!" Ishida shouted and blushed. "Hey, Ishida, do you know that you're very cute when you blushed?" Ishida's blushed furiously when Ichigo complimented him. No, was it a tease? "W-What are you blabbering about. Quit it because it's disgusting." "Hai hai." Ichigo gave out a defeated sigh. "Now, back to the main topic," Ishida pulled himself up from the futon and put up a stern look on his face.

"Huh?" Ichigo was lost.

"You said that you'll rest down obediently unless what?" Ishida fixed his glasses and waited for Ichigo's respond.

"Oh, that, I though you'll say something else," Ichigo was a little depressed.

"What else? What are you expecting?" Ishida raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Ichigo chuckled nervously and looked away.

"Hmm," Ishida noticed that Ichigo's being suspicious but he doesn't want to know why. "So, what do you want?"

"Huh? Oh!" Ichigo smirked. "I want you to be my bolster."

"Hai?" Ishida's tone was crooked. He cannot believe what Ichigo just said.

"Well, as I just said, if you want me to rest, sure. But, under one condition, be my bolster!" Ichigo didn't wait for Ishida to respond -because he knows he won't- and hugged Ishida onto the futon and slept beside him, tangling their legs.

"Wait, Kurosaki!" Ishida struggled, trying to free himself from Ichigo's embrace. "Let go of me! Everybody's looking!" Chad, Inoue and Rukia were staring at the new couple, one word: speechless.

"Huh? I don't mind though~" Ichigo snuggled into Ishida's neck. "But I mind!" Ishida protested but Ichigo gave no respond. Ishida gave up struggling and let out a long and defeated sigh. "You're hopeless, Kurosaki," Ishida smiled. "I know." Ichigo snuggled deeper into Ishida's neck. After a few minutes, Ichigo lifted his head and pressed Ishida's lips onto his own. Ishida kissed him back without hesitation.

"I love you, Uryuu." Ichigo confessed one more time.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Ishida smiled.

The sound of the door sliding open and closed can be heard. "Let's leave them be." Rukia suggested. "Yeah, we don't want to ruin their moments together." Chad agreed. "Eh? What was Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun doing in there?" Inoue was as pure as ever. " You don't get it?" Chad asked the ever so pure girl dumbly. Of course she doesn't! If she does, why bother asking? "Well Inoue-san, let me teach you something useful~" Rukia teased and the face Rukia wears can tell that she had a very bad idea in her mind. " Kuchiki, I think that's okay. Inoue doesn't need to-" Chad was trying to stop what Rukia was going to do but she just ignored Chad and shouted, "Shut up! It's a healthy high school girl's duty to know about this kind of stuffs! Don't interfere!" Rukia dragged Inoue to a room and she locked the door, invading Inoue's mind with dirty things.

All Chad can do was sigh. _What__will__Kuchiki__explain__to__Inoue?_How_will__she__explain?_All sorts of ideas came running in Chad's mind. _But__I'm__glad__that__Ichigo__finally__confessed__to__Ishida,__he's__always__thinking__about__him.__All__he__ever__did__was__'Ishida__this,__Ishida__that'_Chad let out a sigh. _Be__happy__Ichigo.__Don't__screw__it__up.__Treasure__Ishida__now__that__you've__got__your__wish._Chad smiled and was heading towards the exit. _Now,__gonna__practice__for__the__next__band__concert._


End file.
